


Legends

by TragedyUndertheSky (orphan_account)



Series: Coldflash Oneshots [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Funerals, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragedyUndertheSky
Summary: Barry doesn't like goodbyes. They were too final. Like finishing a book instead of a chapter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this about two months ago. Put it in my original works folder and thought I had deleted it.

Barry Allen didn’t like goodbyes. They were too final. Like finishing a book instead of a chapter. Standing beside the casket to the woman who was like a sister to him was earthshattering. And it was all his fault. If he hadn’t gone back in time to save his boyfriend she might still be with him. But Len would be in the box instead. There was no way to win and he was selfish. He wanted Len to live more because Len belonged to him where Iris had belonged to herself. Len put a hand on Barry’s shoulder

“She’s with Eddie now. She’s with her love.” Len said and Barry nodded. He leaned down and scooped Edward Jr. stood. Turning he allowed Len to lead him and their now adopted son out into the bright summer sun. Iris was gone, that was undeniable, but he still had her son. And he would raise the boy on stories of both his mother and his father. Because they would never be forgotten.


End file.
